Ryutaro and Kyouya Super Happy Fun Time
by VisualZero
Summary: After Ryutaro wins the lottery with Kyouya's ticket, Kyouya swears revenge on the fan-wielding magician - and enlists the help of a less-than-enthusiastic Teru, Madoka and Tsubasa along the way. Why is Teru not in the character filter? He is the most important character.


Life for Kyouya was not great at the moment. Let's backtrack to a week ago…

'What the hell is this?' The Leone blader challenged his friend, angrily shoving a slip of card in his face.

'That's-that's a lottery ticket, Kyouya. Buddy.' Benkei attempted to grin.

'And tell me, Benkei. What exactly do I need a lottery ticket for?'

'It's just a gift, okay? A customer of mine gave me a few and I thought I'd give one to you!'

'Why?'

'Why? Because I'm nice! I don't know. You don't have to think anything of it!' Benkei frowned, folding his arms.

'Is this because I don't have a job? You wanted to toss me some money because you feel sorry for me? Listen to me Benkei! I do not need your charity!' Kyouya yelled, throwing the card back at him.

'It's not charity! I was just being generous! And it's not like there's going to be any money on it!'

'Oh, so you only wanted me to get my hopes up for nothing? Is that it?'

'No! Look – Kyouya-'

'Kyouya, stop being a bitch and just accept the damn card.' Tsubasa sighed, finishing his fries and getting up to leave.

Kyouya grimaced but, once the grey-haired blader had left, he then sighed and picked up the lottery ticket. 'I do not appreciate this.' He growled, angrily storming out.

Skip on a little later that day…

This time Kyouya's excuse for kicking the crap out of Ryutarou was 'because he looked at me funny'.

But as Ryutarou began to crawl back to his caravan to lick his wounds, he noticed a slip of paper that had fallen out of Kyouya's pocket…

Which lead to…

'He's a millionaire now? How is that even possible?' Kyouya stared, open-mouthed, at the newspaper article Madoka had handed to him. Ryutaro's face graced the covers under the title 'Street Magician Wins Jackpot'. In the WBBA lounge, Teru, Tsubasa, Madoka and Hikaru gathered around him, also in shock.

'Wait a second. That was my ticket!' Kyouya suddenly exclaimed, looking at the picture more closely.

'Umm, what?' Hikaru asked.

'Benkei gave me this dumb ticket and I must have dropped it. How was I supposed to know there was any money in it?' Kyouya threw the paper on the ground, sinking back into his seat with a sigh.

'It's seriously unlikely. The odds of that happening are about 1 in 6,096,454.' Madoka explained.

Kyouya's eye twitched.

'How do you know it was your card specifically? Couldn't Ryutarou have just bought his own and gotten really lucky?' Hikaru asked.

'NO. It was definitely my card. It must have fallen out of my pocket when I was… uhh…' The others looked at him questioningly. '… When I was beating him up.'

Silence.

'Kyouya, why were you beating him up.' Madoka sighed.

'It was Thursday. Every Thursday is Kyouya and Ryutarou Super Happy Fun Time.'

More silence.

'You're really not normal.' Tsubasa said.

'That's a shame. If you hadn't given up that ticket you'd be the millionaire right now.' Teru smiled, which earned him a glare.

'Thank you! Teru! Thank you for pointing that out! Ugh, this is dumb! I'm gonna get my ticket back!' Kyouya decided, balling his hands into fists.

'…How, exactly.' Hikaru asked.

'I don't know! I'll prove that he stole it! Get it tested for fingerprints or something.'

'Well, he didn't exactly steal it. You dropped it-' Madoka was cut off.

'Tsubasa! Didn't you used to do some private detective stuff? How much do you charge?'

'More than you can afford.'

'Tight bastard. Fine, I don't need you. I'll sort this out on my own.' Kyouya got up and began marching to the door.

'Please don't let him do anything stupid…' Madoka sighed.

* * *

><p>The next day as Teru was walking home, he noticed his friend Kazemaru's blue Toyota pull up next to him, but instead of Kazemaru it was Kyouya in the driver's seat.<p>

'Teru! This is awful! Aphrodi's being rushed to hospital! Kazemaru let me borrow his car – quick, get in!' Kyouya explained, flustered.

'What? What happened? Is he alright?' Teru asked, shocked, hurriedly climbing into the car – only for Kyouya to quickly lunge forward to bind his fists together with ropes.

'What are you doing?' Teru looked behind him to see he wasn't alone – Madoka and Tsubasa sat glaring at Kyouya from the backseat.

'Hi Teru. I see he's dragging you into this too.' Madoka sighed.

'I wonder which of my terrible life decisions lead me to this moment – something tells me it's more than one.' Tsubasa thought out loud.

'Can it! All of you are helping me prove Ryutarou stole my lottery card.' Kyouya explained, as they drove furiously down the street.

'Kyouya, slow down!' Teru warned him. 'You'll get your licence taken from you!'

'What licence?'

'Why'd you even bring us? Why can't you just get Benkei to help? He's the one who'd do anything for you! As soon as I get free I am out of here.' Madoka growled.

'Duh! He's rich now. He's going to have some sort of special security system with unbreakable codes! I need a nerd like you to disable them. And I said before Tsubasa's used to this kind of stuff!'

Kyouya explained, still driving ridiculously fast.

'And me?' Teru asked, almost afraid.

'I need someone rich enough to afford lawyers if this goes wrong.'

They were quiet for a moment.

'Kazemaru never gave you permission to borrow this car, did he.' Teru sighed.

'That's your biggest concern?' Madoka asked, incredulous.

'Alright, we're here. If any of you try to make a break for it and I will personally make you regret it. That includes you, Madoka. I'm not sexist.' Kyouya said, getting out of the car.

She glared at him.

'What if I say I don't care what you do to me and I will absolutely not help you?' Tsubasa asked.

'Then I'd ask you how much you valued your Eagle's life.'

'You wouldn't.'

'Of course I would. All of you get out.'

The four of them stared up at the mansion in front of them.

'Didn't he only win the lottery a week ago? How the hell did this thing get built so fast?' Tsubasa asked.

Madoka surveyed the gates, wondering how to crack the number code to get them to open.

'Hmm, this is going to be a tough one to break. I can see why you brought me-KYOUYA!' She was cut off as she watched Kyouya make Teru climb over one of the walls with him and Tsubasa following.

'Idiots…' She sighed, following them.

'There's a lot of rooms. How are we supposed to know which one is his?' Teru asked, as they neared the mansion.

'That's what she's for.' Kyouya explained, nodding at Madoka. 'Which one is his?'

'What? HOW am I supposed to know that?'

'I don't know, use science.'

'Ugh, this is ridiculous… Okay, that one.' She pointed at a random window.

Kyouya quickly made his way over there.

'Kyouya, I was kidding! I have no idea which one it is!'

'Well, we'll just try all of them then!' Kyouya decided. They climbed in, quickly realizing they had the wrong place. It was a large room with fancy pictures adorning the walls and an enormous piano in the centre.

'What does he need a fucking piano for?' Kyouya growled. 'I don't even have a bed!'

'Maybe he's a musical genius.' Teru suggested.

'I'm pretty sure Benkei offered you a bed.' Madoka reminded Kyouya.

Kyouya spat at the piano then began prowling around the room. He came to a leaf which had blown in front the open window, picked it up, sniffed it, then pocketed it.

'Why are you collecting leaves.' Madoka asked.

'Well, if I want to prove he stole my card I need evidence!' Kyouya explained, as if she was stupid.

'So you're collecting… leaves…' Tsubasa asked.

'DO NOT QUESTION MY METHOD, EAGLE BOY.'

They prowled down the hallway, arriving next at a rather extravagant bedroom.

'Ryutaro's taken well to living the good life.' Tsubasa whistled, then stared at Kyouya as the Leone blader casually shook a bag of white powder onto Ryutaro's bed.

'…Kyouya, please tell me that's flour.' Madoka pleaded as Kyouya straightened up.

'Nope.'

The other three stared at him as walked over to the desk to scatter some white powder over there as well.

'What a waste of perfectly good cocaine.' Tsubasa shrugged.

'Please tell me how you have the money to buy drugs?' Madoka asked.

'What exactly is the purpose of this anyway?' Teru asked.

'Well, my curly-haired friend, this way Ryutaro will not only get busted for stealing MY lottery ticket, but also for selling drugs. To children.' Kyouya chose to answer only Teru.

'Kyouya...' Tsubasa began. 'If he was selling drugs to kids, why would he scatter them all over his room… Why am I asking you this..'

'Aha! Intruders!'

All four of them turned around to see Ryutaro, who was wearing a very flamboyant purple suit, surrounded by two bodyguards.

'Nice suit.' Tsubasa said.

'Silence! I'm having all four of you arrested for breaking and entering!' Ryutaro shouted.

'That's it, I'm out of here.' Tsubasa said, jumping out the window.

'Coward! Alright! Go, Leone!' Kyouya yelled, unleashing his Leone, which one of the security guards promptly stepped on.

'Well, shit.' Kyouya shrugged.

'There's no escape for you, Kyouya. No escape for you or your girlfriend.' Ryutaro grinned. 'Or Madoka.'

'Hey!' Both Teru and Madoka protested at once.

'Honestly, I'd rather date him than you.' Kyouya shrugged, which earned him a slap from Madoka.

'You have no idea how much this pleases me, Kyouya. Finally, I can have my revenge on all of you!' Ryutaro laughed, eyes glinting.

'I don't think so! Give me back my lottery ticket!' Kyouya yelled.

'Revenge? What did I do?' Madoka asked.

'I heard you bad-mouthing magic!' Ryutaro snapped.

'Huh? But there's no such thing. Magic isn't real!'

'Blasphemy!' Ryutaro turned his attention Teru. 'And I suppose you want to know why I've forsaken you?'

'Not really.'

'It's because your life is too perfect!' Ryutaro continued.

'A light fell on my ankle and I may never dance again. All of my dreams are completely crushed.' Teru said sadly.

'Yeah, well you're pretty and girls probably like you a lot. Anyway, it's either jail or all three of you will agree to become my slaves for the next few months.'

'Never! I would never answer to you!' Kyouya spat.

'You'll get down on your knees and lick his shoes if you have to. You're the one who got us into this mess.' Madoka glared at him.

'I don't care! I would rather go to jail than submit to him!'

'Kyouya, I can't go to jail,' Teru pleaded. 'Do you know what they do to guys like me in jail?'

'It's true, he'll never survive.' Madoka agreed.

'Guards – take them!' Ryutaro yelled.

**LATER**

'Why is Kyouya dressed as a rabbit and Madoka and Teru wearing sparkly red dresses?' Benkei asked Tsubasa as they passed by Ryutaro's street magic performance.

'Beats me.' Tsubasa shrugged.

The next day Tsubasa woke up with no hair and Kyouya claimed to have nothing to do with it.


End file.
